On the Run
by Fat Puppy
Summary: Pre-TPM. Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan POV. The Jedi team are on the run and hunted on a foreign planet.


**On The Run**

_**Summary**__**: Pre-TPM. Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan POV. The Jedi team are on the run and hunted on a foreign planet.**_

* * *

Months on a harsh planet. Constantly on the run. Hiding. Fighting. Trying desperately to become invisible in broad daylight. Wounded. Losing weight from lack of nutrition. Cold. Wet. Exhausted.

The mission hadn't begun this way. It shouldn't have gone this way. We were at a loss to completely understand what happened. One moment Master Qui-Gon was on his way to negotiating a successful peace between the two unyielding political parties, each led by a brother of the same parents. The next moment we were fleeing for our lives. Surprised. Shocked. Hunted.

We'd ditched the Jedi robes and tunics long ago. They were dead giveaways. From a local, Qui-Gon had _borrowed_ clothes that had been hung out to dry, left unattended. Without our robes, we were more subject to the elements, but it wasn't worth the risk. Jedi garments were not the norm here and they made us easier targets for the no-less-than five bounty hunters tracking us and who know how many non-hunters... just for the sport of it all. It's the best we could figure at this point, we were being hunted for fun; for sport.

It was definitely not fun and our only savior so far was that the planet was covered in extended caves, thick forest, large waterfalls and much of it made for good cover, but it was difficult in places to disguise our tracks from the skilled hunters that tracked us relentlessly.

We'd found a respite in the last two days. No sign of trouble. Of hunters. We weren't foolish enough to think they had given up, Qui-Gon sensed them nearby on several occasions, but a few flicks of the hand and the Force deterred them - at least temporarily- in another direction.

A decision today then, one we had given the most intense of serious thought and deliberation. The planet had a maze of hover trains that traveled set courses. Two of the routes ran planet-wide with a number of stops on the way. We needed a break. We needed to stop running for more a few hours. To rest. To sleep. To eat. Without those things, we'd only last for so long.

"I think we chance it, Padawan. We can switch off keeping watch. One of us sleeps, the other is alert. Unlike the bounty hunters, the train operators are unlikely to be of such determined mindset. We may be able to sway them away from giving us a second glance."

"Perhaps we can _sway_ them to feed us as well." I tried to grin, to make some light of the situation, but it was strained at best.

"That would be welcomed. Come. Let's find our way there."

Several hours later, we'd Force'd our way past the ticket guard and found a spot toward the back of the one of the rear train cars. Very little time passed before my eyes bounced closed at the feeling of the warm, cushioned seat caressing my aching body.

"I'd forgotten how wonderful comfort can be." My last few words slurred on their way out and Qui-Gon caught it. The train continued to load new passengers as I felt myself giving out. "Master..."

"Sleep, Padawan. I'll keep first watch."

Keep first watch. As he had from the beginning of this predicament. Always allowing me first sleep. First rest. First food. Given the choice, I could have twisted it back to him this time, but as mentally and physically exhausted as I was, I could barely form another thought.

"It's all right, Obi-Wan. I'll wake you when it's time to switch. I shall take the time to meditate and if I can be conning enough, perhaps a small meal once the food cart floats past."

My head bobbed to one side, popped back up, then back again, landing against Qui-Gon's shoulder where I stayed deep in sleep until he woke me sometime later.

Eyes opened and in my lap sat a wrapped sandwich, a large green fruit and a container of water to split between us. My stomach leaped in grateful anticipation. "This is wonderful. Thank you, Master."

"Just make sure you eat every bite. We don't know when the next will come. I did snatch two extras for later, should we be forced off the train. You rested well."

It wasn't a question. But I answered it nonetheless. "I did. It was the first time in months that I let myself go so deeply. I felt safe. You should sleep now, Master. I will eat and keep watch."

Stretching his tall form out to be as comfortable as the seat allowed,

Qui-Gon set me on guard. "I will do that, Obi-Wan. Be wary, even of the smallest thing that may seem off. Sway them if needed. Redirect them if possible. If you sense danger, wake me immediately. We cannot have innocent passengers getting caught up in this deadly game."

"I understand, Master. I will protect us and them as well."

Qui-Gon slept past the three hours that he allotted for himself, he was so fatigued. I didn't wake him, but stayed wary. Passengers came and went. Train guards did the same. A wrong glance toward us and I flashed a shallow wave and simple thought in their direction. I was not as adept and efficient as my master in influencing less competitive minds, but it was enough for this company.

Fourth hour of sleep and something had changed around us. I nudged Qui-Gon with a knee and through our bond, telling him to wake slowly, so as not to bring attention to our presence or position.

"Stay quiet and listen to the Force, Padawan." He told me as his eyes slid open. "I do not know what the disturbance is, but I feel it as you do. Stay focused and ready."

As it turned out, the disturbance was not a disturbance at all. But simply an aged elderly pair with a bit of Force sensitivity between them. Not users of the power. If they sensed us, we were not certain, but the woman did offer me a smile as she sat across the aisle. It wasn't long before discussion began. Always kind and easy to begin conversation, Qui-Gon carefully directed the discussion to be certain it did not lead to any clues about who we were.

Truth be told, after so long, it felt wonderful to speak to others, to just talk about the random and meaningless. To acquaint ourselves with two people who had no want to hunt or harm us. But to simply enjoy the company.

The woman watched me for a moment. Intently, but I felt no ill will. She was curious. Warm. Kindly. The people of this planet were a good people. That their non-elected leaders were such the opposite was hardly their fault.

"You are tired, young man."

I certainly couldn't disagree with her on that one.

"Very much so."

"You and your father are on vacation?"

My father. She assumed. It hadn't been the first time. My master and I had used it for cover in past missions when we had to hide our Jedi status. Our age difference made it an easy enough assumption for most.

I allowed the facade. "We are. It's been a very busy one too. We are guests on your beautiful planet. It's very lovely here." A lie, but one that would be truth were we not currently in this deadly race for our lives. It was a stunning planet if given the time to observe and enjoy.

"It truly is, isn't it?" She agreed with a pleasant smile. "But I don't wish to disturb you, I can see you are struggling to stay awake. A good rest is needed for one so young."

Not realizing that I was throwing off such weary vibes, but now that she'd said it, the weight was heavy again. That moment when my eyes floated closed, she redirected her friendly conversation back to Qui-Gon.

"Such a fine boy," my drifting consciousness overheard.

Qui-Gon's response then. "Indeed. And very tired. He should sleep, isn't that right... Ben?"

Ben? Who the hell was Ben? Then I remembered. My cover name. He'd used it before. What was his? I'd given it to him, hadn't I? Wait... where was this train of thought going? I was sinking fast and rambling in my own head. The unconscious world calling me hard.

Before I completely faded out however, I watched the old woman hand something to Qui-Gon. Small. Round. Looked like a rock and Qui-Gon did have a thing for rocks; especially those given as gifts. This time he was on the receiving end of the gifting part. My mind went dark after that and when I eventually did wake, I was being half lifted half dragged off the train. The train was still in motion, so that was odd, but I listened as I came to.

"Hurry." Qui-Gon whispered to me. "We must move."

"Move... Master..."I was groggy from the depth of sleep I'd achieved and it took me a few extended seconds to shake it.

"Now, Obi-Wan!"

That did it. Never ignore an order from Qui-Gon Jinn or face the consequences of endless meditation for weeks on end. I moved. My mind catching up to my feet. A glanced back to see the old woman still in her seat, a sadness set against her face. She knew something. Something more than she should. If that was good or bad, I couldn't determine, but we were moving quickly. Qui-Gon forced open a train door and together we leaped into the unknown below. If someone followed us, I didn't notice. We hit the ground long meters down and were up and running at first landing.

Forest. Dense. Thick. More like a rainforest or jungle. Good. Those areas allowed generally allowed good places to hide. Not yet though. We kept forward movement. Then sideways for a while. Backtracked, before going forward again. At the very least to make it somewhat difficult for the skilled trackers after us.

Pausing momentarily to catch a breath, I yelped as a sharp snap pierced the air and something painful hit my stomach. The next second I was doubled over in the muck with Qui-Gon standing over me, armed and ready.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's um..." I didn't know what had hit me, but trying to stand and moving my hands from my stomach, they were coated - that quickly - in blood. My own. Seeing closer, whatever had hit me, left claw like trails in my flesh, several inches deep. "Master, I... I think I'm in trouble."

My voice stayed calm as a drew strongly on the Force to initiate some type of healing, but the months on the run, the sudden trauma, the lack of nutrition and sleep... this was not successful recipe for healing.

"I can't heal it," I said, my calm cracking and my voice wavering enough for Qui-Gon to notice. He nudged our bond to help me contain my rising concern.

The next minute and a half went by in such a burst, the details were sketchy. Green flashes mixed with smaller orange flashes. I lit my saber, if for no other reason than to try and defend myself as I swayed to my feet, one hand on my stomach, uselessly attempting to contain the blood loss. Blaster fire lit up the area until it didn't. Only a green-lit hum remained.

"There were two of them," Qui-Gon said, not yet relenting his blade. "I don't sense any others. We can't stay here." His arm moved around me to support my futile effort to remain upright.

As much as I wanted to flee, hide... I had no ability to do so. Not with such an injury. I tried though. I tried as hard as I could.

"If you can help me, Master..."

Our journey lasted an hour before my legs gave out completely. Short of carrying me through the jungle, where we stood now was our last hope. Qui-Gon sat me down and scanned the area for anything that would serve as safe shelter. Ultimately, he decided to go up. High into the trees. With a little Force assistance, pure will and a last ounce of strength, we landed in a high canopy. The trees were were so densely packed they provided quite the solid rest areas the higher you went. This would be it for us, our end point. Unless of course, we could get me healed and a few other impossible miracles came to pass.

Master Qui-Gon liked to say that whatever happened would be the will the Force, but he also admitted that he didn't have to like or agree with it at times. Times like now.

Still daylight - at least we had that on our side - as Qui-Gon knelt to where I leaned against the tree. He pulled my hands free from my midsection. "You are bleeding quite profusely, Padawan. Not our best moment to say the least."

"It felt like claws ripping my stomach open. Do you think there are others out there still?"

"Yes, but where they are I cannot say. I believe we are safe for now, but this injury... in your exhausted condition from months on the run, the blood loss..."

"It's okay, Master. I'm okay."

"You're not, but I appreciate the resolve, Obi-Wan."

There was a tearing sound next as Qui-Gon removed his outer jacket and tore it down the back. It wrapped around my back and pressed tight to my wound. Pushing my hand on top of the wound, he said, "Keep pressure on top of the bandage." He told me. "Try and relax." His large hand set against my forehead, sending calming waves through our bond. I would have begged for a deep Force-induced sleep, but in my condition it wouldn't be the best course of action. Instead, I faded out on my own, blackness descending.

Water on my face brought me awake. A break in the canopy above us allowed the cold rain to fall. I shivered and couldn't stop once I started. The sturdy tree behind me had mutated into something else. Qui-Gon was against the trunk and had me laying against him; a small bit of comfort in the most uncomfortable of situations.

I adjusted position some, then asked, "Master, do we need to move?"

"No. We'll stay here until I can decide how to proceed. I found that this tree spawns some type of sweet fruit. As long as it's not poisonous, it'll at least allow us food." A oblong purple object was set where my hand had fallen off my side. The skin was soft, fleshy. I tasted it. It didn't immediately kill me, so that as a positive.

"S'good, Master." There went my words again. Blurring and slurring. I felt so badly, it was a wonder the words came at all. A hand on my forehead then.

"You're running a high fever."

"Feels like it."

It was the last thing I remembered until the sound of blaster fire ripped through the trees followed closely by the hum of lightsabers. _Lightsabers_. More than one. What the... I tried to lift my head, but Qui-Gon had a protective arm wrapped around me and kept me down - his own saber lit - and held the forefront to deflect and protect.

Down below. Blue blades, green blades. The distinct sound of a hovering ship above. Things were happening. Things were fuzzy. All I could do was stick to Qui-Gon's side and not do anything stupid. I managed to find my saber hilt and went to ignite. Qui-Gon gently pressed my hand down. I obeyed. Honestly, I hadn't the strength to do much else.

Below us, the sabers still blazed against blaster bolts. Voices above us now though, then a body dropped toward us by cable line. A familiar form landed on the surface where we sat.

"Master Qui-Gon!" The voice said urgently. "You must hurry. We're taking fire from all around. Apparently, you have an entire pack of bounty hunters after you. We followed your signal."

Our signal? We had no signal. We had no form of communication at all. For _months_. And that voice... I knew it... was that...

"Taash?" Qui-Gon beat me to it. "Is that Kem below?"

"And five others. Come on, we need to go."

"Obi-Wan is wounded quite severely, Taash."

"I'll take him first."

Taash Evram. My friend and fellow apprentice. A few years older than me, but it never made much difference between us. I reached toward him, but felt myself being lifted weightlessly. Qui-Gon. He set me carefully into Taash's arms and up we went.

It was a blur after that. Qui-Gon was beside me soon. A healer began working on my wound. Terran? I didn't know. The ship pressed down into the jungle, crashing and crushing trees, loading the other Jedi from the surface.

Then we were gone. Then there was silence.

Relief.

And darkness once more.

We'd been on the run four months and fourteen days.

The signal the Jedi had tracked had indeed come from us. A small stone found in Qui-Gon's pocket. The one he'd received from the old woman on

the train. I had felt something about her. Not dark, not evil. Apparently, completely the opposite. Master Qui-Gon's theory now was that she recognized us from the political news clips and chose to help rather than hurt. The stone was a tracking device. The device sent out a distress signal to Coruscant. Perhaps she was once in a line of work that lead her to the expertise to save our lives. How she'd stumbled across us in the first place, we didn't know. She was Force sensitive. Maybe stronger than we had sensed. In our studies at initiates, one of the many

things we'd learned was that it was possible for the most powerful of Force beings to hide their true abilities under the most innocent of facades; such as a kind elderly woman. Whatever the story, we were forever eternally grateful for her courageous actions.

Lying on my back, I looked up from the sleep couch. My stomach covered with heavy wraps of bacta cloth to try stop the bleeding and speed the healing. They soaked through several times before the blood did slow. The gentle action of the bacta didn't prevent pain. My body hurt all over from the bruising it had taken these last months. The stomach wound was excruciating and I hadn't any ability to contain it. My eyes didn't want to stay open either. Taash was there, talking to Qui-Gon who was sitting slouched nearby. Exhausted. Terran was scanning him over for anything broken or bruised or worse.

My consciousness bobbed in and out when I felt a touch to my arm. Taash's deep brown eyes starred at me. His long dark padawan braid hanging over his right shoulder as he glanced down.

"You look like hell, Obi-Wan."

"Feel like it." I slurred out slowly. So much blood loss and every second seemed a battle. Not to mention I was freezing cold. It's why Taash was next to me with a warming blanket."

"Qui-Gon said that your teeth were chattering so loudly he could hear them through your Force bond."

He wasn't lying.

I groaned. "Never felt so bad. Ever."

"Amazing that you're awake."

"Won't be for long. How is Qui-Gon?"

"Other than being malnourished, dehydrated, banged up, sore in every part of his body, and completely drained, he's perfectly fine." Taash offered me a friendly smile, having no idea how appreciated it was. "Nothing he can't recover from, Obi-Wan," he reassured.

"S'good, worried." My word stopped forming coherently and I was giving into the intense fatigue. I saw Taash walk away and a taller form replace him. Qui-Gon.

"Massr..." The struggle was real now.

"I'm all right, Padawan. Stop talking. The warming blanket will keep you comfortable. You need to sleep. I will as well. It's a day's travel to Coruscant. No more running for us. We'll get home and relax until we are able to return to duty. You can finally catch up on all those holo-films you've been wanting to see."

That sounded nice. Laying in a soft, warm bed. Wrapped in the safety of our own quarters at the Temple. Edible food instead of roots and bugs and plants. Clean water to drink. No bounty on our heads. Not running for our lives and sleeping in caves and in mud and refreshing in streams. A Jedi's life wasn't meant to be easy and often it was not, but being hunted for months on a foreign world... living day to day... never knowing what was around that next tree...

"Stop thinking, Obi-Wan. I feel you all over the place. Anxious. Always anxious. Here. Let me help you."

Qui-Gon's hand set gently on my temple and methodically I began descending into Force sleep. Why I fought it, I wasn't certain. Perhaps it hadn't really hit my subconscious that we truly were safe. I was waiting for that next second to decide if we needed to fight, flee or hide.

"Obi-Wan, it truly is over. I promise you. Now sleep, Padawan."

I'd fought the first powerful wave; there was no possible way I could fight the second. Eyes closing.

My last vision was of Master Qui-Gon sitting with me, that trusting expression settled across his face and into our bond, assuring me one last time. When I woke, we'd be home.

I often took the safety of the Temple for granted. Not anymore.

Home. Never would I ever appreciate it more.

* * *

END


End file.
